The present invention relates to a metering device for releasing water and detergent. More particularly, the present invention relates to a metering device for releasing water and detergent in order to adjust an amount of detergent through a detergent quantity adjustment device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,786 has disclosed a metering device for storage, mixture and release of detergent with water. Only a single valve is disposed between a reservior and a fluid conduit to permit selective mixing of water and detergent. However, the detergent quantity cannot be adjusted by the single valve.
An object of the present invention is to provide a metering device for releasing water and detergent in order to adjust an amount of detergent through a detergent quantity adjustment device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a metering device for releasing water and detergent in order to adjust an amount of water through a water quantity adjustment device.
Accordingly, a metering device for releasing water and detergent comprises a three-way connector, a water quantity adjustment device, a detergent quantity adjustment device, and a detergent bottle. The three-way connector has a three-way channel, a first end connected to the detergent quantity adjustment device, a second end connected to the water quantity adjustment device, and a third end connected to a water outlet hose. The first end of the three-way connector has a first outer thread. The second end of the three-way connector has a second outer thread. The third end of the three-way connector has a third outer thread. The water quantity adjustment device has a swivel ring and a water amount control ring. The swivel ring has an inner thread engaging with the second outer thread of the three-way connector, a through aperture, an engagement groove, a plurality of engagement recesses, a first guidance hole, a second guidance hole, and a third guidance hole. The water amount control ring has an inner thread, a protruded block having a round hole and a circular aperture to receive a compression spring and a check block, and a distal end having an inner thread. A hollow post is disposed on the protruded block to be inserted in the through aperture of the swivel ring. The hollow post has a recess hole. A gasket surrounds the round hole of the water amount control ring. The detergent quantity adjustment device has a rotating ring and a detergent amount control ring. The rotating ring has an inner thread engaging with the first outer thread of the three-way connector, a center through hole, a click groove, a plurality of click recesses, a first guide hole, a second guide hole, and a third guide hole. The detergent amount control ring has an inner thread, a protruded disk having a circular hole and a round aperture to receive a coiled spring and a click block, and a distal end having an inner thread. A hollow pillar is disposed on the protruded disk to be inserted in the center through hole of the rotating ring. The hollow pillar has a blind hole. The detergent bottle has an outer thread to engage with the inner thread of the detergent amount control ring.